Something Special
by rainbow-socks-girlie
Summary: I loved Infernal Devices. I also loved Jem so I decided to write a fanfiction! Hope you like, leave a review! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**_I loved Cassandra Clare's new book "The Infernal Devices" so I decided to write a TessaXJem story! Hope I get as much feedback as I did with my Alec and Clary story!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Tessa kept her eyes averted as she entered the kitchen to get her breakfast. Will ignored her, only Sophie acknowledged her presence.

"Is is possible to get a carriage within an hour?" she asked. Sophie looked at her curiously.

"Yes Ms Gray, but why would you require one?"

"I'm leaving the Institute. Could you please have one come as soon as possible?"

Sophie nodded. Tessa left the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Will said angrily.

She spun around.

"Why is it any of your concern?"

Will glared at her.

"You're too young. Besides Jem wants you to stay"

"Jem?"

Will's face darkened as he saw the expression on her face. Tessa looked away.

"Too young? Look at you Will! Your seventeen, and yet you act like a five year old!"

She turned and stalked away from him, aware he was going to say something horrid.

She heard the sound of a violin playing and she smiled and entered the room. Jem looked up and smiled at her. His smile was lovely, she noticed.

"Tessa, I had hoped to see your pretty face" he said.

Tessa almost cried at the kindness in his voice.

He was kind to her, yet he didn't owe her anything.

"At least someone wants to see me" she said bitterly "Will certainly doesn't"

"Will is difficult, but he is kind" Jem said.

Tessa looked up at him.

"Really? I find that hard to believe"

He smiled. "Yes he is. He just doesn't show it very often"

"He's only kind to you" Tessa said quietly. Jem smiled knowingly. "He cares about you too"

Tessa shook her head. "No he doesn't

Jem stood up and set his violin carefully on his bed. Then he came to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Tessa. I've told you. Don't listen to Will. You just have to wait for the right man, who will .. love you. And I promise you, you won't wait very long"

Tessa shook her head.

"Nobody will love me. I'm not human. I'm- I don't even know what I am"

Jem cupped her face in his hands, his silver eyes filled with an emotion she couldn't decipher.

"Tessa, you're special. I know that"

Tessa was mesmerized by his silver eyes which bored into her, as if they could see into her soul. She felt guilty. Why should he have to listen to her moaning about her problems?

"Jem I'm sorry- I shouldn't have complained-I"

Jem's lips met hers softly, slowly. The kiss wasn't like the one she'd shared with Will. This kiss was sweet and it felt real.

She kissed him back, her hands cupping his face. Then she pulled away.

"You shouldn't. I am a Downworlder. A _filthy _Downworlder. And besides, your ill"

Jem's face looked angry.

"Tessa. I don't care what you are, or who you are. You are who you are and I love who you are. And I have _never _felt so alive in my whole life, than this moment. I don't feel ill"

Tessa smiled sadly.

"I don't want to hurt you Jem. I let you get hurt that evening we went for a walk. You almost died. That was _my _fault"

Jem glared at the ground.

"I am not weak. I'm strong enough"

Then he kissed her again. She felt weightless, dizzy and caught up in the moment. His hair looked golden in the sunlight, she thought, breathless as his lips moved hungrily against hers. He _was _

strong.


	2. Chapter 2

He was stronger than she had thought. Stronger than her, despite his illness. _Angel blood _she thought. Jem was an angel, with his silvery hair and beautiful eyes.

Jem was the first to pull away, giving her a tender smile.

"Are you alright?" he said gently.

"Are _you_?" she said breathlessly. He took her hand in his, stroking it with his thumb.

"Have I missed something?" Will said coolly, stalking into the room. Tessa looked away from Jem, who had his hand wrapped tightly around hers.

"No" Tessa said hurriedly.

"Yes" Jem said his voice uneven. Will looked at their hands, and his face paled. Then Tessa pulled her hand from Jem's grasp and fled the room. Will followed her.

"Leave me alone" Tessa said. Will caught her arm, wrenching her around to face him. His face was pale, his hand was shaking.

"You need to hear me out. How I acted earlier-"

"If this is about what you saw in Jem's room I don't want to hear. I don't want you. You've made it clear that you hate me"

"You don't want me?" Will said his voice husky. She looked at him nervously, as he advanced. His eyes were dark, alluring. He caught her as she tried to push past him. His hands stroked her face, as

he began pressing kisses to her neck. She struggled uselessly. Will's breathing was fast and she could feel his heart pounding in his chest. She knocked his face away.

"Let me go. What happened with Jem was nothing-nothing"

"Nothing?"

Jem was standing in the middle of the corridor, holding his staff. Tessa gasped. Jem looked hurt, betrayed. Will looked shocked too. His eyes flashed from her face to Jem's.

"Jem-" she began shakily. But Jem turned and walked away from her. Tessa looked at Will. Her hand flew out before she knew it and slapped him hard. He jerked away, a red mark appearing on his cheek.

"That was your fault. If you hadn't attacked me like that this wouldn't have happened!" she screamed. Will looked disgusted.

"My fault? I didn't tell you to say anything. Tessa that was all you"

She ran from him, heading for the direction Jem had taken.

* * *

"I don't want to listen" Jem said coldly. He had never spoke to her like this. Tessa choked back tears. They wouldn't help.

He looked at her like she was a present he'd got for Christmas but it had gotten broken. Worthless, a waste of time. His silver eyes were angry.

"Jem I'm sorry" she said uselessly.

"I thought we were friends. Maybe something more. I thought you _cared _about me. I guess I was wrong. I'm just a boy who'll die eventually of an illness people call an addiction" he said bitterly.

Tessa gasped. "No. That's not how I feel"

"Then how do you feel? Because I'm not sure you care at all"

"Jem, I do care. More than you know" Tessa said her voice breaking.

"I'll wait for you forever Tessa. We have an understanding. We have something. You don't realise it" Jem said quietly.

Tessa caught his hand in hers. She pulled him gently towards her.

"Jem. I love you. You make me feel safe, like I'm worth something"

Jem looked shocked but he touched her cheek.

"That's because you are worth something. Tessa, I love you"

He leaned in hesitantly. She closed her eyes. His lips touched hers, making her sigh. This was what she needed.

Jem saw Will behind Tessa. She knew he was there too, by the way she pulled him tighter against him. Tessa. Ever since he'd first met her, he'd felt they'd had a connection. He had been right. She

had barged into his room by accident, the very first time he had seen her. The prettiest girl he'd ever seen. She'd fallen into his life by accident, but he was glad she had.

* * *

Will grabbed Tessa and pulled her away from him.

"Tessa stop. You'll make him sick!" Will shouted.

Tessa gasped.

"No. That's not the reason your angry. Is it because I love Jem?"

Will flinched. Yes that was the reason. Jem glared at Will, the first time she'd seen Jem angry at Will.

Tessa looked at Will her face sad.

"I love her Will. I can't stop myself"

Then he walked away. Tessa didn't look at Will as she walked away from him. They didn't see the tears slipping down his cheek as both the people he cared about left him.

"The dress is beautiful ma'am" Sophie said approvingly. Tessa looked uncomfortable in her corset. It was really too tight. But there was a party at the Institute for all the Shadowhunters around.

Magnus Bane was an exception.

She hadn't seen Will since she'd confronted him. She didn't expect him to talk to her. After all, she had been very rude.

"Tessa, you look absolutely beautiful" a voice said quietly. It was Will's voice.

"Thank you Mr Herondale" she said, trying to sound normal. Will came up behind her. She could feel his body against hers. She swallowed.

"Truly, you look lovely. I've never seen anything so beautiful"

She smiled and walked past him, hearing the voices of partygoers downstairs. Jem was waiting at the foot of the stairs. She blushed as she saw his eyes widening as he took her in. Jem bowed in

front of her. He looked beautiful, in a black suit. She gave him a curtsy, watching him smile at her. He held out his hand and she took it, letting him pull her into his arms. She pressed herself closer into

him. He kissed her cheek.

"You look simply beautiful" he said stroking her bare arm.

And she closed her eyes as he pulled her out to dance.


	3. Chapter 3

Will watched Jem and Tessa dancing. He had been so foolish. He had been given the chance to have Tessa, but his pride had gotten in the way of love. Jem had done the right thing, and now Tessa

was in love with him. He replayed the moment when he had kissed her for the first time. True, he had been covered in vampire blood and holy water, but it had been the most amazing thing he'd ever

experienced. But he had cast her away, calling her a Downworlder. But she was so much better than a Downworlder. She was perfect.

Tessa looked over Jem's shoulder at him. Her face was pale. He smiled at her and was surprised to get a small one back.

He had had so many girls in his life, but none of them had been as beautiful as her. His face hardened and he looked away. Just seeing her in Jem's arms, ripped him apart.

"Jealous?"

Gabriel Lightwood said smiling. Will glared at him.

"No of course not"

"It's very amusing to know there's one girl that hasn't succumbed to you. Tessa Gray. Smart girl"

"Shut up" Will said angrily. Gabriel grinned again.

"May I dance with her? Oh yes- she's not _yours_"

Will's face darkened and his fist connected with Gabriel's cheek sending him sprawling to the ground. Tessa and Jem broke apart.

"Will!" she gasped. Gabriel got to his feet, a little dazed. But he had a smile on his face, a taunting smile.

"Thank you Mr Herondale. Now be a man, and fight me"

Tessa caught Will's arm as he drew his seraph blade.

"No don't. He's not worth it"

She turned to Gabriel Lightwood.

"You have no right to come here and hurt my family. Will is my family. You are just a silly, immature boy, who likes to pretend he's tough"

Gabriel's face had gone a yellowish colour. No one had ever spoken to him like that, Will thought. Gabriel smiled at her.

"I have nothing against you Ms Gray. It's Mr Herondale"

"Leave-him-alone" she said firmly. Jem touched her arm and she relaxed against him.

Then Will turned and ran from the room.

"What happened you?" Jem said mildly. Will stopped.

"This has nothing to do with you Jem. Just a quarrel between Gabriel and myself"

Jem smiled.

"Yes it has Will"

Jem followed Will into his bedroom.

* * *

Tessa tiptoed down the corridor. What had happened? More importantly, what had happened to Will? She'd never seen him lose his temper before. She heard voices coming from

Will's bedroom. She pressed her ear to the door and listened.

"

* * *

Love is a powerful thing" Jem said thoughtfully. Will looked embarrassed.

"It makes you on edge, vulnerable. I think that's how you feel Will"

"Your wrong" Will said curtly. Jem sighed and looked at him.

"You love her too don't you? I can see it in your eyes every time I say her name"

Will's face darkened. Jem smiled sadly.

"We can't both love Tessa. It would be selfish. So, to stop interfering, I will let you have Tessa. I'm not brave or good enough for her. You deserve her. I don't"

Will looked astonished.

"Jem I-"

Jem got up and left the room.

Tessa pulled away from the door and fled. She ran down the corridor to her room. Will loved…. her? No. It was impossible. She heard footsteps outside her door.

Someone knocked.

"Come in" she said shakily. Will stepped inside and shut the door. She looked away as she saw him. Oh to look at him and know that maybe he loved her. It hurt. He looked pale and strange.

"Tessa" he whispered.

He reached for her and pulled her towards him.

"I have done so many terrible things in my life. I have compromised girls' virtues, I have killed. But I have never hurt the one person who really cares about me until now. Jem. I hurt him. He loves you. I

ruined everything. And do you know why I hurt him? Because I want you. Because I lost you"

Tessa took a shaky breath.

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't be here. The Institute isn't the place for me. I should have gone home to New York" she said. Will shook his head.

"No. Don't say that. You belong here. Jessamine likes you. Charlotte wants you to stay. Jem loves you. And I need you"

Tessa looked up at him as he leaned in closer to her…


	4. Chapter 4

"You don't need me" Tessa whispered.

"Yes I do" WIll breathed. His lips neared closer. She felt dizzy. No. Jem. She felt him wrap his arms around her. He kissed her.

"Let go of me!" she hissed. Will looked pale.

"So I have lost you" he said quietly. She slapped him across his face. He didn't flinch.

"Yes, you have" she spat. Then she ran. Jem was in the corridor. She froze. Jem smiled. So handsome. Tears filled her eyes.

"Please don't leave" she sobbed, catching his hand. Jem suddenly had tears in his eyes too..

"Tessa, you are my angel. Remember that"

She shook her head. "Please"

His silver eyes were full of pain. He truly understood her, how she felt different than others, not knowing who she was. She needed him. She kissed him, he kissed her back, pressing his lips against

hers fiercely.

"Please stay" she said shakily. Jem shook his head.

"Love Will. He needs you"

"No. I can't love him. I love you" she whispered. Jem pulled her into his arms and crushed her against him. She began to tremble, tears falling down her cheeks. She kissed his cheek. He stroked her

hair. "I love you Tessa"

Sobs racked her body. She burrowed into his arms. He was so perfect, so beautiful. He was everything she needed. And now he was leaving. Because he wanted Will to be happy. But she wasn't.

"I don't love Will" she said.

"You feel something for him Tessa" he said gently.

"I don't" she said quietly. Then he released her. He stroked her cheek once, and opened the front door.

"Goodbye angel" he whispered. And then he was gone.

Tessa turned for her room. She collided with Will.

"Are you alright?" he said, concerned.

"No Will! And it's your fault" she screamed. Will caught her arm.

"Calm down. Shh" he said softly. She looked at him in astonishment. Did he really believe she would be able to calm down?

"Jem's gone. And you ruined everything. What do you want with me? Why are you like this?" she sobbed. Will drew her into him. He stroked her hair. Just like Jem had. She trembled.

"Your tired." Will said. He picked her up and brought her to her bedroom. He laid her on her bed.

"I'm sorry for everything. I hate myself for what I do to you" he said quietly, touching her cheek. She said nothing. Jem had left, and she wanted nothing more to do with Will.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Another chapter! Who's your favourite? Jem and Tessa or Will and Tessa? Any ideas for the next chapter? I'm sorry I haven't updated my Alec and Clary I have just been very busy. But I am working on it!**_

_**Thanks, rainbow-socks-girlie**_

* * *

"Tessa. Tessa open the door"

It had been three days since she had talked to Will.

Tessa buried her face in her pillow. No. she did not want to speak to Will. She hated him.

Suddenly the door fell off it's hinges with a loud crack. Will set it aside and came into her room. She sat up and gasped.

"Will! What if I had been naked?"

Will laughed.

"That would have been a surprise. But I like surprises"

She ignored him. He sighed.

"I've missed you" he said wistfully.

She didn't say anything.

"Tessa please"

She shut her mouth and glared at him.

"What do you want?" he asked wearily.

"I want to see Jem" she said defiantly. Will's eyes hardened.

"Absolutely not. None of us know where he is"

"You're lying!" she spat. Will glared at her.

Then an idea sprouted in her head. She smiled. Will smiled too, in spite of himself. Then she watched as he left the room.

Charlotte emerged from Tessa's room. She glanced nervously around. Will wasn't in sight. _Good_, Tessa thought. It had been hard to get something of Charlotte's so she could change into her. But she'd

do anything to see Jem. She darted to the door.

"Where are you going Charlotte?"

She jumped. Will looked suspicious. She gave him a smile.

"I have business to attend to"

"I thought you had an Enclave meeting?" Will said.

"I- It's cancelled"

Will nodded, but he was looking at her with a curious expression. Then he gave her a smile and walked down the corridor towards Jessamine's room. Tessa gave a sigh of relief and opened the front

door. She didn't know where Jem was. But she needed to find him. She didn't notice the tall black haired boy slipping out the door of the Institute…

"Do you know where Mr Carstairs is?" Tessa said. Sophie nodded. Carleton Square was full of people.

"He is in the Lightwood's house. Don't let Ms Gray know. She's been missing him for days."

"In the Lightwoods?" Tessa said shocked. Gabriel Lightwood? Sophie looked confused. Charlotte didn't usually act like this. She took a deep breath. _Focus Tessa_.

"Thank you Sophie" she said. Sophie nodded. Tessa ran down the street. The Lightwood's weren't far from here.

Someone grabbed her arm. She screamed. Charlotte's disguise slipped from her. It was Will.

"Tessa. Lovely to see you out here. Going somewhere?" he said angrily. She pulled her arm away.

"Don't touch me" she said. Will looked furious.

"I knew it was you. You'll have to be "Charlotte" more convincingly if you want to fool me" he said. Tessa turned around and kept going. Will barred her way.

"Come home right now" he said.

"No" she said. Her hand reached out and slapped him. Will jerked away, stunned. Tessa ran.

She could see the Lightwood's house. She knocked on the door hurriedly. Gabriel answered it. He smiled. She glared at the ground. She hated asking Gabriel for favours.

"Could I see .. Jem?" she said.

"Of course Ms Gray" he said. She stepped inside, just as Will caught up to her. Gabriel barred his way and locked the door.

Jem came down the stairs "What's -"

He fell silent as he saw Tessa. She gave him a small smile. Jem ran the rest of the way to her. He caught her in his arms. She burrowed into him, as tears filled her eyes.

"I missed you" she said quietly. Jem just held her tighter. She just cried.

"Please come home. I miss you. And I know Will does too"

Jem smiled. "I can't. I don't want to hurt Will"

"What about me?" she said. She knew she was making him choose but she needed him. The sound of breaking glass echoed through the house. Will stepped into the room.

"Let go of Tessa" he said dangerously. Jem let go of her and glared at Will.

"I love her. Will, I can't leave her" he said.

Will looked at Tessa. He smiled, his eyes full of malice.

"Well James, I love her too"

Tessa gasped. Jem looked angry.

"You can't both love me. I don't want you to fight" she said. Will stepped forward. Gabriel came into the room. He looked at Will, disgusted.

"Get out of here Herondale" he said darkly. Will ignored him. Tessa took Jem's hand.

"I should go. If you don't want to come I understand"

She kissed him. Will's face was pale.

"Tessa" he said shakily. She turned around. Jem still held her hand.

"I'm coming" Jem said. He turned to Gabriel. "Thank you, but I don't think I'll be staying any longer"

Gabriel nodded "No problem James"

Tessa looked at Will. He looked defeated.

"Let's go" she said softly. Jem nodded and followed her. Gabriel looked at Will.

"Hard luck"

Tessa. God, she would be the death of him. He wanted her, and he wanted Jem to be happy. He kept his distance from Tessa and Jem as they walked. He felt so frustrated. He had never felt like this

before. Usually he just wanted a girl until he got bored of her, which didn't take very long. _Like Gabriel's sister, _Will thought. But it was different. His fists clenched. He wasn't going to lose Tessa.


	6. Chapter 6

She couldn't love him. Not Will. He was too bitter and dark inside. Too disturbing. But she felt sorry for him. Nobody really cared about him. Well Jem did. And Charlotte and Henry. But no one loved him.

Not like she loved Jem.

Jem was safe and that was what she needed. Will didn't love her. He couldn't. After all he'd told her in the attic that she was only a Downworlder. That there wasn't a future for them both. Jem didn't

believe that, so that was why she loved him.

Tessa stiffened as someone knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" she asked, in what she thought was a confident voice.

Will stepped inside and her heart sank. What did he want now? She stood up and brushed past him.

"We need to talk" Will said fiercely. She shook her head. His fingers closed around her wrist causing her to stiffen. His nails were digging into her skin.

"Let. Go. Of. Me" she said dangerously. Will shook his head.

Jem stepped out from his bedroom. His eyes were narrowed.

"Will stop" he said softly. Will's face darkened. He pulled Tessa closer against him. His fingers tightened on her wrist causing her to whimper. Jem's face was angry.

Tessa rammed her elbow into Will's stomach. He choked and dropped her. Jem stepped forward. Will reached out to him.

Jem hesitated. Then Will's fist connected with the side of Jem's face. Jem staggered but he seemed alright. He flung himself at Will. They both fell on the floor. Tessa gasped.

Jem wasn't strong enough. She grabbed will's arm, he firmly pushed her aside. Jem landed a blow onto the side of Will's face. Will shoved Jem onto the floor. Tessa watched, a sick feeling her stomach

as his fist punched Jem in the stomach. Jem choked and keeled over. Will froze. Jem coughed, and blood splattered the floor. Tessa gave a scream and ran for his room. Where was it? The box, that that

Jem needed.

She scrabbled in his drawer. It wasn't there.

"Will help me!" she screamed.

Jem was pale, his eyes almost pure white. She knelt beside him.

"It's alright Jem- you're going to be alright"

But was he? He looked so ill, so weak.

No. She had to be positive, for Jem and herself.

"Will hurry!" she cried.

Charlotte came hurrying up the corridor. Tessa almost sobbed with relief.

"Don't ask! Help Will" Tessa said.

Jem was still coughing, blood covered the floor beside him.

"Jem" she sobbed.

Will came out of the room. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her away.

"Let me go. What about Jem?" she shouted.

"Charlotte is taking care of it" he said calmly.

She wrenched herself free.

"It's your fault Will he's lying there. He could die!" she screamed. She slapped his cheek hard. Will looked angry, but he held her tightly against him as she struggled.

"Let me go Will"

Her fists pounded against his chest. He didn't flinch.

"Let go!" she cried. When she tried to hit him again, he grabbed her and tilted her head back. She looked up at him.

"Tessa, he'll be _alright_" he said softly, his breath brushing her lips.

"How are you so sure?" she whispered. He smiled at her, his lips were moving closer.

"I am sure"

He was moving closer to her, she knew exactly what he wanted.

"Don't you dare" she said softly. Will grinned wickedly.

"Oh yes Tessa, I will dare"

He kissed her lightly, just a brush of his lips. She stayed very still. She couldn't move. He kissed her again.

"Will why?" she whispered.

"I love you" he whispered against her lips. A shock jolted through her.

"But you said-"

"I was lying Tessa. I was afraid of how I felt about you" he said softly.

"I love Jem"

"I know" he said, stroking her cheek. There was a time when she loved him. But he had hurt her. And yet, deep inside, she still felt something for him. But Jem was hurt, all because of him. She slowly

pulled his hands away from her face.

"I'm sorry Will" she said quietly "But I can't forgive you for this"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Christmas time! Decided to make it a Christmas one! Enjoy x. Please give me more ideas! I need different stories to write fanfics for, not just TMI or TID. Thanks.**_

"Magnus, I love her" Will said quietly. The boy looked miserable, his hair damp and wet. Magnus nodded slowly.

"And what can I do for you? Get rid of Jem? I thought _Downworlders _weren't good enough for you?"

Will looked desperate as he clenched his fists.

"No. I'm not good enough for her. But I love her" he said, his voice hoarse. Magnus smiled softly. Tessa was pretty, but she had no idea. Now she had two Shadowhunters head over heels for her. Will

looked at Magnus.

"I'm begging you. Please help me" he whispered.

Will had never looked so vulnerable. Tessa had really changed him.

"Tonight is Christmas Eve. Apologise"

Will looked up at him.

"It's Christmas Eve?"

Magnus rolled his eyes "Yes"

Will spun on his heel and ran.

Tessa lay on her bed. This was a _wonderful _Christmas so far.

Jem was ill in bed. Will had run off into the night. And she couldn't go talk to Jessamine. _I see the way you look at Will with those puppy dog eyes…._

Charlotte and Henry didn't understand. A walk would clear her head. She looked out the window. It was snowing. A smile played on her lips. She grabbed her coat and stepped out into the night.

Snowflakes settled on her head. The air was cool and fresh. She breathed it in, becoming more relaxed. She wanted Nathaniel. But he hated her. She wasn't his sister anymore according to him. She

was a monster.

_I'm still Tessa,_ she thought firmly _Or am I?_

So much had changed, in a small amount of time. She didn't know who she was anymore.

"Who am I?" she whispered.

"Your Tessa"

She jumped. Will looked miserable, his eyes were dark and sad. She hesitated, before touching his shoulder. He flinched. Instantly she felt sorry for him.

"Will are you alright?"

"Do I look alright to you Tessa?" he said, his voice dead.

Dread filled her as he stepped forward.

"Will what's wrong?"

"You. I can't stop thinking about you. Tessa I can't do this- I can't stand watching you love him-" Will whispered. He was shaking.

"Will it's alright" she said softly. He grabbed her face in his hands.

"It's not Tessa. It's not"

Then he looked up. A small smile appeared on his face.

"Mistletoe" he murmured. She looked up at him. She could see in his eyes, he wanted to kiss her more than anything.

"Happy Christmas Will" she said. Will tilted her chin up, forcing her to look at him. He kissed her. And she let him.

Her banished feelings for him came up in one big flood.

She remembered how she'd thought Will was the most beautiful boy she'd ever seen, when they first met. How he had held her that night before everything changed when she'd tricked the Magister.

And how he'd kissed that night in the attic when she'd never felt so amazing. She felt all her love for him consume her as he kissed her.

Then reality hit her. Jem. She pulled away with a gasp.

"Merry Christmas Tessa" Will said breathlessly.


	8. Chapter 8

_**New Years Eve!**_

___**Really have no idea this is going to go. After this story I will be moving on to other stories eg. Vampire Diaries, Fallen by Lauren Kate etc. Enjoy this chapter xx. Check out my newest story **_

_**"Only just a dream". Well really it's just a drabble, but check it out. I am so sorry that it's late and yes, it's not posted on New Years Eve but I have been studying for a big exam!**_

* * *

"How are you?" Tessa said softly. Jem smiled. He certainly looked better now, there was colour in his cheeks and he didn't look tired. He patted the bed beside him and she sat down beside him. She

felt guilty. _I let Will kiss me?_

Jem seemed to notice she was acting strangely.

"Tessa are you alright?"

Tears filled her eyes.

"On Christmas Eve, when you were sick, Will kissed me under the mistletoe" she sobbed.

Jem's loving expression didn't change. He stroked her hair.

"I knew something was going to happen. Will's not one to give up easily on something, especially you"

Will leant against Jem's door. It hurt to hear Tessa crying, and know he was the reason for her tears. She was crying because he had kissed her. _I thought she had enjoyed it. I guess I was wrong_.

Jessamine walked towards him, a smirk on her face.

"I love seeing you like this Will. Vulnerable. Weak. You always boasted you didn't feel love. But a Downworlder has broken your heart. Priceless"

Will's fists clenched. Jessamine smiled cruelly.

_She doesn't know how I feel, _he thought.

"Personally I don't understand what you find so attractive. She's _only _a Downworlder" she said coolly.

Will turned to face her. His face was alive with anger and Jessamine could see the angry tears in his eyes.

"Tessa is better than you'll ever be" he said coldly.

"I'm sorry Jem" Tessa whispered. Jem leaned down and stole a kiss from her lips "I told you Tessa, I don't care. I love you"

She managed a small smile. She felt slightly better but she still couldn't forget the memory of Will's lips against hers. It reminded her of the attic, when Will's words had shattered her into a million tiny

pieces. The time when she thought she'd never love anyone the way she loved Will. But she had been wrong. Tessa kissed Jem's cheek and snuggled against him as he held her. Then she left the

room. Jem had understood, but she didn't. _Why did I allow him to kiss me?_

Will was in the corridor. For once he didn't say anything as he backed away, wiping his eyes. She bit her lip, and watched him walk away from her.

"Will wait! We need to talk-"

Will's bedroom door slammed in her face. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

"Get out" Will said softly, his eyes burning. Tessa shook her head. She took a step forward.

"Tessa I'm warning you. Get out before I-"

"No Will"

He came towards her and pushed her back against the door.

"Tessa get out! Please. Just go"

_There's tears in Will's eyes. He's crying_, she thought sadly. It was her fault. She reached out and hesitantly touched his cheek. He flinched.

"Will what's wrong? You need to tell me. Friends tell friends"

"So you're my friend now?" he said coldly.

"Yes Will. I am" she said. He raised his eyes to her face.

"I thought you hated me"

"I don't Will- I just- I don't know" she said hopelessly.

Their bodies were pressed tightly together, she could hardly breathe.

"I can feel your heart…" she breathed. She gasped. _Did I say that out loud?_ Will was staring at her. She blushed. His heart was beating erratically, pounding. Involuntarily, she placed her hand on his

chest. He sucked in a breath and held her hand against him.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done to you" she said shakily.

"Don't be sorry" he murmured. "It doesn't matter. Just being close to you makes everything alright"

"Don't say that" she begged. He stroked her cheek gently.

Tessa closed her eyes. And then he kissed her, just like he had on Christmas Eve.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ahhh it's been so long! I've got Mock exams this week, not good. But anyway! Let's have another chapter. Love the reviews guys xx. Can't wait for Clockwork Prince!**_

* * *

"Will you have to stop kissing me!"

Tessa pulled away and wiped her mouth furiously. There was a red flush on Will's cheeks.

"Why did _you _let me?" He said softly. "You must want me to, if you didn't stop me"

"Is that what you believe?" she said astonished. Will smiled.

"Can you deny it?"

She glared up at him. "I- of course I can"

He gently stroked her bare arm. " I don't think you can."

He sighed melodramatically. "Oh why does every girl fall in love with me? I must be handsome. My stunning good looks send them to their knees…"

"Are you highly intoxicated at the moment?" she said.

Will chuckled. "Yes Tessa. I am. So excuse me if I'm not myself"

This time she could smell the drink on his breath. She shrank away from him, disgusted. She could never understand why men drank at all.

"We can talk when you've sobered" she said softly.

Will caught her arm, surprisingly strong.

"Tessa spit it out. You came with something to say"

"I just wanted to see if you were feeling alright…."

He glared at her suddenly. "Will you ever admit that you have feelings for me? Just once, ever?"

"I did. Once. I thought I cared for you. But now, I can't."

"Why not?"

She was caught off guard, by the tears in his eyes again.

"I just can't Will. Please don't ask anymore"

"I'm sorry! Alright? Tessa, I didn't mean what I said about you" he shouted. She jumped. He slammed his hands on either side of her. "I take back everything! Every single thing"

"Will it's alright-it's fine! It doesn't matter, It's okay."

"No it's not Tessa. I hurt you. I told you things that weren't true. I'm sorry. You have every right to hate me"

"Will. It is true. I'm a Downworlder. It's not right for Shadowhunters to be with people like me. Jem doesn't care about that though. I don't hate you either. And another thing. Warlocks _are _sterile. So

thank you for telling me" she said softly.

Will's face was full of pain. "I'm sorry you can't- I wish it weren't true. For your sake" Tessa managed a small smile.

"It's alright"

She guided him to his bed and sat him down.

"Just relax. I'm going to get you a glass of water and a cold cloth for your head"

Will settled back on the bed and waited. God, she was driving him crazy. Tessa was nothing like her brother Nathaniel who was one of the most disgusting specimen he'd ever encountered. Tessa was

so much better than him, without even trying.

"Drink it" she said softly thrusting the glass at him. He gulped it down, suddenly absorbed in the drink. Her face was full of concern and he couldn't bear to watch it. Then a smile appeared on his face

and he pulled her down on the bed beside him.

"Will-what?"

"Just relax with me for a while" he said.

She hugged him quickly and backed out from the room.

Will walked her go, with a small smile on his face.

Shanghai. _I miss it_, Jem thought quietly. He missed the bustling streets, the familiar atmosphere. He even missed the men who starved for opium. It was all familiar. He fingered the necklace Will had

given him. Yet another reminder of what he was missing. Home.

"You miss it"

Will smiled softly. He sat on the bed beside him. Jem looked at him carefully. There was no sign of any hatred or anger.

Just brotherly affection.

"We could go there, someday. You could show me the places" Will said suddenly "Just the two of us"

Jem smiled "Wouldn't you get bored?"

"New place. New things to see. New girls…" Will said with a chuckle. Jem grinned. Will in China, seeing where he came from. That would be interesting. Tessa came into the room, a smile on her face.

"You're going to China? Without me?" she said smiling coyly. Jem pulled her onto the bed beside him.

Will looked away, fists clenched. He managed to push down his anger and forced a smile.

"Yes its true Tessa. Jem and I.. are going to eat rice, and find ourselves Chinese wives"

Tessa smiled, before smacking Will hard on his shoulder.

_See?_ Will thought to himself smiling. _Maybe I __**can**__ act normally around Tessa_.

"Maybe you'll find a wife. I think I'm doing just fine right here" Jem said softly, stroking Tessa's hair. She smiled shyly.

Will looked away. _I can't. I can't bear this_.

Suddenly Tessa grabbed both of them and hugged them.

"I've never met anybody like the two of you. Jem you are amazing. And Will, well… let's not go there"

Jem chuckled. Will smiled down at her. She grinned cheekily back. Right now it felt like they were three friends having fun. When really it was Jem and Tessa, and Will looking in from the outside.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Wow, biggest chapter yet. That's amazing for me! keep coming with ideas for me. And I'm Team Jem for the record XD**_

* * *

"Four words. Five syllables" Jem said. Will started scratching his neck.

"What are you doing?" Charlotte said in surprise. Will was standing up with his hands waving frantically in front of him. Jem and Tessa were smiling.

"Shhh Charlotte. We're playing.. Charades" will said smiling.

"Oh I know. You're Jem. Jem has fleas you know" Tessa said smiling. Jem grinned and ruffled her hair. "I know what it is. 'Demon pox is real'. Sorry Will but it's not"

Will threw his hands up into the air in mock exasperation "Oh ye of little faith!" He shouted. Charlotte shut the door abruptly. All of them laughed.

"Hide and seek!" Tessa exclaimed. Jem grinned. Will pretended to look scornful but she could see the shine in his eyes. "Hide and seek? Really Tessa?" He said.

Tessa covered her eyes "1...2...3...4"

Jem bolted from the room with a laugh. He looked well today. His eyes were a steady silver, cheeks flushed with health. Will sighed "I suppose I'll have to play. But you know Tessa, I'm great at hiding"

He gave her a boastful grin. Tessa peeked out from behind her hands.

"We'll see!" she said loudly.

Will walked out of the door and vanished out of sight.

She counted to fifty and peeked her head around the door and listened. No sound whatsoever. She tiptoed past the kitchen. Then she covered her mouth as she giggled. Jem was standing in the

middle of the corridor, a smile on his face. "Surprise" He said.

"Jem, you're meant to hide you know. I caught you"

He pulled her towards him.

"There's a room _we _can hide in" Jem said. He pulled her along the corridor. He pushed open a door to a room. A well furnished room with a big four poster bed. Tessa turned to say something but Jem

caught her face and kissed her. His lips were soft but fierce. Tessa felt her self being held tightly against him. She sighed and kissed him back.

"We should be looking for Will you know"

"He can wait five… no ten.. Twenty minutes" Jem smiled. Tessa sighed and buried her face in his chest.

"No. Come on. He'll be wondering" she said smiling.

They walked out. Tessa pushed open the door to the kitchen. Sophie was there, cooking.

"Where's Will-" Jem began. Tessa giggled. Will was inside a cupboard. Or trying to get inside one. He was too big. Tessa knelt down and smiled. "Need help Will?" she asked sweetly. Will scowled up at her. Jem ruffled Will's hair. "Looks nice in there"

Sophie was biting back laughter also. "He asked me to push him inside. I rather think I pushed him in too far. _Accidentally _of course" she said smiling. Charlotte joined the laughter. Will scowled again.

"Help me! Don't just stand there"

Jem reached in and pulled. Will fell out, grabbed for Tessa and Jem and knocked them over. Jem groaned as Tessa and Will lay sprawled on top of him. They all burst into fits of hysterical laughter.

Charlotte smiles. Tessa lay on the floor, unable to get up as fits of laughter over whelmed her. Then suddenly the door opened. It was Nathaniel.

"What are you doing here?" Tessa began.

"How did you get in?" Will demanded. Nate smiled.

"You forget Shadowhunter, that we still have his blood" he pointed to Jem. "Shadowhunter blood allows me to get inside"

Jem got to his feet and stood in front of Tessa "If you have come for her, you're not getting her. I'd rather die"

Will stood beside Jem, arms folded. "Yes mundane"

Nate grinned. "Isn't that nice Tessa? Having them ready to die for you?" He looked at her scornfully "I wouldn't lose a hair for her"

Will launched himself at Nate, knocking him on the floor. Will's fist connected with his face, causing him to cry out. Nate looked genuinely terrified.

"Will stop! Stop!" Tessa cried. Jem was glaring down at Nate too, but he didn't move.

"He insulted you Tessa! Filthy mundane" Will hissed.

"He's my brother"

"Poor you" Jem remarked, looking at Nate as if he were a type of insect he didn't particularly like. Tessa reached down to help Nate but he recoiled, getting to his feet without her help. This time Jem

stepped forward, but Will barred his way.

"Just once more, mundane and you will find yourself with a seraph blade burning your insides" he said calmly. Tessa wasn't looking at her brother. It was hard see him, treating her like she was

untouchable, horrible. Yet she still cared about him, despite everything.

"Yes, the Magister wants Tessa. But he still thinks Tessa is dead. That little stunt of yours was admirable" He said. "You didn't tell him?" Tessa said, surprised. Nate looked at her, and for a second she

saw something. Something deep inside him that showed he cared. "Not yet" he said quickly. "And when I do, he won't be happy"

"You won't tell him, will you?" Will said carefully. Nate smiled. "Of course Shadowhunter. Why wouldn't I? What's it to me?" Will and Jem closed in on him. "You can't tell him if you're unable to leave" Jem

said softly. Nate glared at him. "You wouldn't"

Will grinned. "For Tessa, I'd do anything"

Tessa looked away. Nate grinned. "Oh I understand the circumstances. Will is in love with Tessa, and he just can't express himself because Jem has her"

"That is none of your business Nate!" Tessa said sharply.

Will grabbed Nate's elbow and squeezed. Nate slumped.

"What did you do?" Tessa gasped. Jem began to help Will pick Nate up. "Pressure point" Jem said grimly.


	11. Chapter 11

_**It has been far too long, since I posted a chapter. I've been on a writer's block. I know that's not a good excuse but it's the truth!**_

_** Sorry =D**__** Thanks for the reviews, much appreciated.**_

_** Any Ideas on where to go from this?**_

* * *

Nate looked like he was asleep, but his wrists were bound. His mouth was covered by a scrap of cloth. Tessa sighed and lay back on her bed.

"Tessa why did you let them tie me up?"

Nate was looking at her. She looked down at him. His face was full of contempt.

"You wanted to give me up to him. You didn't care" she said. Nate smiled. "Shocked Tessie?"

"If you don't care why do you call me Tessie? Why?" she whispered. Nate looked away, cheeks burning.

"Nate you've changed. But still you're my big brother. Even though you try not to be"

"Don't tell me what I am Tessa!" he snapped. Tessa sat up. "What has he done to you? Where's my brother gone?" She cried.

"He has made me better Tessa. You never believed in me, thought I was the golden boy, always needing looking after. Look at your useless brother now Tessa! I am-"

"Tied up" Will said softly. Tessa and Nate jumped- they hadn't noticed him coming in. "So mundane, I would be careful about who I insulted in the presence of Shadowhunters. Understand?" he said

softly, looking down at Nate and smiling coldly. Nate glared at him. Tessa moved towards her brother. Will put out his arm and barred her way. "Stay away from him" he said firmly. Tessa glared at him

"He's my brother Will"

"I wish I wasn't. You're just a monster" Nate said softly.

Tessa gasped, as the words hit her. I wish I wasn't. You're just a monster. Will turned away from her slowly, an expression of pure hatred on his expression. "What did you say?" he said softly, eyes

flashing. "Will-" Tessa began. Will ignored her. Nate looked slightly alarmed at this point. Will looked furious. "I warned you mundane"

Will lunged for Nate. They collided on the floor, Will punched Nate hard in the stomach.

"Please stop"

Tessa's voice was a half sob. Will froze and turned around. Tears had filled her eyes. She bit her lip. "Stop"

Surprisingly Nate paled and looked away hurriedly. Will shoved Nate away from him and got to his feet, catching Tessa in his arms.

"I'm fine Will-I'm-"

She buried her face in Will's chest. He just held her against him, stroking her hair. Tessa marvelled at the inky blackness of his hair.

"Tessa don't listen to him-"

"But he's right Will. I am a monster. I've got this gift, I don't know if I'm a warlock or a demon. I'm not human"

Will kissed her forehead. "You're special Tessa. Better than Nathaniel. Better than me. You're perfect just the way you are" Then she pulled away. Jem came into the room. Tessa snuggled into him.

Nate lay on the floor, glaring up at them.

"The Magister will look for me" he said coldly.

"As far as the Magister is concerned Tessa is dead. He saw her on the floor with blood on herself. He has no idea she's alive. And he's not going to find out" Jem said smiling, looking down at Nate.

"You don't look like you can go anywhere" Will says amused.

_Just when I thought I was getting through to her_, Will thought, fists clenched. She had fallen right through his fingers into Jem's arms. Again. He could feel the jealousy boiling inside of him. He turned

and left the room. He was vulnerable, now that he had let his walls down for Tessa. But it was too late. He'd hurt her. And now he'd lost her forever.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sorry, I have been doing Junior Certificate.**__** It's pretty busy. But I WILL try to write more. Okay? Stick with me. I'll understand if you don't though. I have a problem with typing too little. I'm SORRY! :D But here we go and let's see what you think after this short piece I wrote. **_

_**Enjoyyyyyyyyyyyyyy :)**_

He was losing all control over Tessa. Over a girl. He'd never let his walls down over a girl. Not even with Cecily. Not with Jem, not truly. But her. Ever since he'd met her

she'd changed him. Made him want to live and be happy.

And she probably even knew it. But just didn't understand what it meant. It meant that he _loved _her.

Will smashed his fists against the wall.

She was so stupid. And perfect. Stupid and perfect. He hated her, he wanted her. And that miserable specimen of a boy she called a brother. He didn't know how to treat

Tessa. Tessa deserved… everything. And Jem gave her everything. He was perfect for her. Jessamine laughed at him, she didn't know how he felt. Nobody did. Beautiful,

smart. It was pathetic to be feeling sorry for himself. But he couldn't help it. He'd always prided himself on being the perfect Shadowhunter. He was fast, he moved like a

cat, unnoticed in the dark. But he lacked the ability to give Tessa all she needed.

He kicked the wall angrily. There he was, moping over a girl who didn't want him. He should just live and forget her.

_You're stronger. If you want her, just take her._

A voice whispered in his mind. Will froze. No. He wouldn't force Tessa. He cared about her. He was _crazy _about her, but he wasn't that desperate enough to kidnap her. _Or _

_are you? It's easy enough. She's weaker than you. Just get her alone._

He looked around the room. Who was saying that?

_You know you want her. Then why don't you take her? Jem is more weaker than you. You want Tessa._

Will closed his eyes, imagining Tessa in his arms.

Kissing her. Calling her his.

She'd have to give in eventually after he took her. She'd loved-well she'd cared for him before. You couldn't just fall in love and then forget it. Tessa's feelings were still

there, buried deep. It was so easy to fall _in _love, but not to fall _out_. He knew Tessa's weaknesses. NO. He wouldn't hurt her. He cared about Tessa. He would wait for her.

You couldn't force love.

_Make her remember how it felt when you two were upstairs in the attic. Make her forget Jem._

I want her, Will thought. Maybe if her and I can be alone together for a while she might fall in love with me again.

"Will are you alright?"

Tessa stood at the door, looking concerned. He knew she could see the shine in his eyes, the deep red flush in his cheeks. He stepped towards her. "I'm fine" He

breathed.

Tessa blushed at his tone. He focused his eyes on her lips.

She looked away. "It's dinner time" she said.

He smiled at her. He couldn't take her now. People would hear, and it would become complicated. She turned and walked down the corridor. He followed her.

Will could see the tension in her shoulders as she walked. She was nervous around him, afraid he would do something and ruin everything. So did Jem. He rarely left him

alone Tessa. Charlotte suspected something was going on, but she didn't interfere. Henry showed no sign of knowing anything was wrong. Everyone looked up when

they came in. Tessa sat beside Jem at the end of the table, the furthest she could sit from him.

"Do any of you have any news on Mortmain? He hasn't seemed to try to get Nate back" Tessa said.

Will grinned "I reckon he knows. He just doesn't think Nate is worth coming back for. That's about the one thing we agree on"

Tessa glared at him "He's my brother Will. Of course he's worth it"

Will's eyes narrowed "If I remember correctly Tessa, Nate was the one who said he wished you weren't his sister. Am I correct? Because if so I have no idea why you are

still thinking he'll eventually be the brother you once knew"

"You don't understand" Tessa whispered.

"Enlighten me. I'm all ears" Will said. Jem glared at him. "It doesn't matter. Tessa you don't have to discuss _Nate_ if you don't want to"

It was clear that Jem agreed with Will but he wasn't going to say it out loud. Jem thought Nate was disgusting. He couldn't believe Nate and Tessa shared the same

blood.

"If he was my brother, He wouldn't be here right now" Will said coldly.

"He's not your brother. He's mine, so therefore it has _nothing _to do with you"

Will looked away and Tessa looked down at her plate. Charlotte sighed. Jessamine excused herself with a smirk.

There was an awkward silence. Tessa looked up.

"I was thinking of going for a walk today. Would anyone like to join me?"

Tessa sneaked a glance at Will. He smiled at her and she bit her lip. Jem touched her arm and she smiled up at him adoringly. Will fought back his anger, and forced a

neutral expression.

"I'll come with you Tessa" he said softly. Tessa froze.

Jem's grip tightened on her arm. She took a deep breath and looked at him. He gave her a small smile.

"We could go for an ice" he said quietly.

"Are you sure you want to go Tessa?" Jem said softly.

Tessa looked at Jem and he nodded.

"Alright I'll go."

They ate their dinner in silence then.

* * *

_Act normal Will. Don't let her suspect anything._

Tessa walked beside him.

"I'm going to be a good boy Tessa. Honestly"

She smiled at him. "I'm not sure that's possible, but try to behave yourself"

He grinned at her and steered her towards the ice-cream shop. Soon they were happily eating 99 ice-creams.

"I wonder what life would be like if I were back in New York" Tessa said softly.

"It would be terrible. You wouldn't be able to be with Jem. And imagine life without me? Unbearable!"

She hit his arm lightly and smiled again. The ice was broken. Will bit his lip and scanned the crowd. It was still too busy. People would hear, and there would be trouble.

_Patience Will. Patience._

That voice again. Will rubbed his arm and winced. There was a mark on his arm. A mark he recalled seeing in his dream last night. It was really strange. Overlapping

corners and strange angles to its shape. Never mind. It didn't mean anything.. did it? Will shook his head to himself. No. It didn't.

He took Tessa's hand and led her down a side-street. "It's quicker this way"

He was right. Yes, it was going to be quicker this way.

_**Maybe some of you have guessed **__**what that mark on Will's arm is about. :L Well you're going to have wait until the next chapter :D**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello hope you liked that last chapter .68 reviews? And I'm still getting reviews on my Alec and Clary one. Thank you. I know most of you have probably **_

_**guessed what is going on with Will lol. Just thought it would be funny if Jace's ancestor went through the same thing he did. :D **_

_**Two chapters in 2 days! WOW **_

* * *

Suddenly Will went rigid beside her. She froze and looked up at him. "Will?" she whispered. There was a silence and Will focused his eyes on her. They were their usual

brilliant blue but there was something… different about him. There was an almost dazed look in his eyes. Unfocused, not really looking at her. Tessa took a step back. The

grip Will had on her arm tightened. She tugged on it lightly "Will is there something wrong? What's going on?"

He looked down at her and smiled. "I'm fine Tessa. No need to worry"

She turned away from him and that was when she felt something hard connecting with the back of her head…

_Where is Tessa? Where's Will?_

Jem paced the room, biting his lip. It had been two and a half hours since he'd seen them both. They'd gone to get ices….

_Maybe I'm just overreacting. Maybe they just lost track of time._

_That can happen, can't it? On a nice summer's day, it would be easy for anyone to forget…._

But not for Will. Will usually was alert the whole time. Even when he was asleep. He remembered the time Jem had tiptoed into his room to wake him up with a glass of

ice-cold water. Will had leapt from the bed, as soon as he had stepped into the room. Maybe something has happened. Suddenly a scream came from downstairs. Jem's

Shadowhunter training kicked in straightaway and he bolted out of the room, down the stairs.

Charlotte had her hand over her mouth, trembling. In her hand was Tessa's glove. It was covered in blood and filthy. She met Jem's eyes. "What happened?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"There was a knock on the door, and then I saw this when I opened it. " she said shakily. Jessamine came down the stairs.

"What is -"

She grabbed the glove from Charlotte's hand. "I don't understand. What happened? Where's Will and Tessa?"

Jem closed his eyes. Maybe Tessa hurt her hand when they were walking. Will would never hurt her- would he?

An image flashed into his mind of a mark he'd seen on Will's arm today. Overlapping corners and strange angles to its shape.

"Lilith's mark"

Charlotte and Jessamine stared at him.

"It was on Will's arm. I didn't pay any attention to it. But anyone who receives the mark is under the control of Lilith. But why? Why would she put that mark on him?"

Charlotte was pale. Jessamine was trying to act like nonchalant but Jem could see the worry in her eyes. Tessa was the only girl her age in the Institute. If she was gone,

Jessamine would probably become more obnoxious than she already was. Well, Jessamine had her reasons for being the way she was.

"Will might have- maybe Lilith made him hurt her" Jessamine cried. Jem froze. Charlotte bit her lip and began walking towards the library. "I need to send a message to

the Enclave"

"What if they don't care? Tessa is a- she's not like us"

"Will is a Shadowhunter, and if there is a mark on him that puts him under the control of Lilith they will have to consider Tessa's safety" Charlotte said quickly.

Jessamine nodded. "They have to"

Jem looked at her in surprise. Why was Jessamine taking such an interest in Tessa's safety now? He was shocked to see tears in Jessamine's eyes.

"What if- what if she doesn't come back?" she said her voice breaking. Jem hugged her gently. At times like this he felt like he had to protect her. Jessamine was almost

his sister in many ways, they fought, they made up. She was more delicate than most Shadowhunters who were women.

"I'll find them. I promise"

Tessa opened her eyes and almost wished she hadn't. She was in room, with the door locked. She looked down at her feet. Yes, tied up. Exactly the way they were when

the Dark Sisters had her. She tugged at them uselessly and noticed Will sitting in a chair. Tears filled her eyes. What was wrong with him? Why had he hurt her? She had

hurt him, but never like this.

"Tessa I'm sorry"

She closed her eyes as the tears streamed down her face.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Ugh ugh ugh. Clockwork prince isn't coming out until December 6**__**th**__** . I'm not blaming Cassandra Clare for hurting her hand, its just I need more Jem lol. Oh **_

_**well, enjoy this chapter **__**J**__** I'm sorry I haven't been posting. I'm writing a Harry Potter fan fiction so stay tuned :D**_

* * *

"Stay away from me. Who are you?" Tessa screamed. The pure fear in her eyes unsettled him. He'd never seen Tessa look at him like that. To be honest, he had never

seen Tessa look like that ever, in all the time he knew her.

Will looked at her confused. Why was she afraid of him?

"I'm Will. Tessa what's wrong? Did someone hurt you?"

Tears were streaming down her beautiful face. Her bruised and beaten face.

"You did Will Herondale. YOU did!" she sobbed.

Tessa showed him her cheek. It was black and blue, dotted with bruises. It was horrifying to see her like that.

She looked dizzily up at him, her eyes unfocused. She looked seriously injured.

"No. I didn't-I would never-"

"Yes you did. You knocked me out. Brought me here-where am I?"

Will racked his brains. He couldn't remember anything from the past twenty four hours. He remembered wanting Tessa, feeling jealous of her and Jem. Then dinner. But

from then on his mind was blank. He moved towards her and she shrank away from him as if he had a disease. It hurt to see her like that and not know what exactly he

had done to make her feel the way she did. She must feel as frightened and as confused as he did right now. Nothing like this had ever happened before and he had to

admit, he was terrified, terrified of what unknown power that now controlled him.

He reached for her again, catching her in his arms. He tightened his arms around her as she struggled, trying not to listen to her screams. She needed to hear what he

had to say. Finally she stopped struggling and stood still in his arms.

She held very still, not looking at him. Will could feel her trembling in his arms.

"I didn't hurt you Tessa"

"You did" she whispered.

He tilted her face up to his.

"I mean, I don't remember hurting you. I don't remember anything from last couple of hours"

Tessa's eyes widened. She pulled his sleeve up. She gasped, and he could see the fear in her eyes, this time it was horror as well.

"Will there's a mark on your arm . I don't- I've never seen anything like it before"

Will looked down at it. Overlapping corners and strange angles to its shape. He gazed down at it, his heart sinking.

"Lilith's mark" he said bitterly "This mark can make me do whatever the person who drew this wants"

"Well done Shadowhunter"

The woman's voice was cultured. She was tall, with short dark hair, very slender. Her face was flawless, with dark, wide eyes.

"You brought me exactly what I wanted. The girl"

Jem bit his lip as he scanned the streets. No sign of them anywhere. He had no idea where to look. All he wanted was to have Tessa safe in his arms again. Hear her

laugh and smell her hair. And Will. He didn't know if Will was okay, or even in control of himself. Lilith's mark changed everything. If he hadn't seen the mark on Will's arm

he just would have thought that they had been delayed in their walk. Jessamine was scanning the area with a frown on her face. She was worried about Tessa too.

Maybe

they were at the Lightwood's house. It seemed rather strange to think that, but Jem was running out of options. They weren't in Trafalgar Square, they hadn't been at

the Ice-cream stall in hours. It had been hours since he had seen them. London was a big place. He knocked on the door, and hoped. Gabriel Lightwood answered the

door. He smiled arrogantly. Jem sighed, he hated asking Gabriel for favors. But he needed to, for Tessa's sake.

"Do you know where Tessa is?"

"No. Why have you lost her? Did Will take her? He was always taken by the pretty ones"

Jem bit his anger back and stared right at Gabriel.

"Do you or don't you know where she is?" he said coldly.

Gabriel shook his head. Jem turned away from him.

"Getting involved with Will always has your downfall" Gabriel called as Jem and Jessamine walked away.

"What do you want with me?" Tessa said quietly.

The woman smiled at her.

"Isn't it obvious? Your extraordinary gift. I need it"

Will stood motionless at the end of the room. He looked like a statue.

"You can't make me. I won't let you" Tessa said. This is was like the Dark Sisters all over again and she wasn't going to let someone control like that ever again.

"Make you? Oh little girl I can force you"

Tessa shrank back from the woman's expression. It was frightening, the light in her eyes. She smiled.

"You see? Fear makes people vulnerable. You are vulnerable"

"Please don't do this, you don't have to-"

She was even more frightened of the woman's high, insane laugh. Tessa looked to Will for help, but he was under the control of the woman. It was like he didn't know her

at all. Will always paid attention to her, no matter what the circumstances were.

"Who are you?" Tessa whispered.

"Who am I? I am Lilith, the mother of all demons"

And she smiled again, as a scream ripped its way from Tessa's throat.

Then she lunged for Tessa.


	15. Chapter 15

_**I can't believe I wrote Isabelle instead of Jessamine! Thanks for telling me! I must have been thinking about TMI! But I changed it, so all is well. I have been **_

_**told in one review that this story is boring. So I'm going to have to up my game and make it better. Wow, one review makes me feel bad. But anyway here **_

_**goes.**_

Lilith caught Tessa around her throat and jerked her towards her. Tessa gasped and struggled uselessly, trying to loosen Lilith's grip. Her breathing was ragged, strained.

"You can't force me to do anything. You can hurt me, kill me but I will _not _do anything for you" Tessa rasped. Lilith smiled. She motioned to Will with her perfect white hand.

"Come Shadowhunter"

He walked towards them, a blank look on his face. Tessa wanted to scream _Stay away Will. You know better. Fight it!_ But she stayed silent. Lilith's nails cut into Tessa's skin.

Tessa could feel the tiny trickles of blood down her neck.

Lilith drew a knife from her clothes and ran her finger down the sharp blade. Blood oozed from the slit on her finger. She caught Will around his neck.

"You say you won't do anything for me, that I can't force you? Maybe this will change your mind"

Lilith slashed at Will's neck. The wound was huge and gaping, blood pouring down his throat onto his clothes. Tessa stared at it in horror. Will made no sound. He just

stood there, eyes empty of all emotion. He was like one of the living dead. Lilith smiled and shoved a cloth at Will, forcing him to hold it to his neck. She pushed Will away

and smiled knowingly.

"He will heal. But I think it would be better if I tried again tomorrow. Maybe you will have changed your mind"

The door shut behind her, and Tessa could hear Lilith locking and bolting it.

"Will?" she said desperately. He looked at her blankly.

"Will I'm frightened"

He stayed quiet. Tessa went over to him and gently lifted the cloth from his wound. It was still as horrible as it had been a minute ago. She breathed in slowly. The sight

of Will's blood was disgusting. She tried again.

"Will, answer me"

To her surprise he answered.

"I can't fight it Tessa. No matter what I do. Whatever she tells me to do, I do it. I can't stop myself"

He looks at me. "I'm afraid that she might make me hurt you again. I can't do that. But I'm not in control"

She smiled at him, a small smile. Somewhere the real Will was still there, trying to fight. Will's eyes went to her neck.

"Did she hurt you?" he said. She shook her head quickly.

"It doesn't matter" she said.

Jem paced the room. Lately he felt all he had been doing was pacing. He looked out the window and saw someone standing at their front door. But not knocking. He

rushed to the door and pulled it open. The person was gone. But there was a letter. He opened it and read it. His eyes widened.

_I know what she is. What he is too. I will not stop until I get what I want._

It made no sense. The note was amusing. It opened up more questions than it did answers. But Jem felt a bit of fear for Tessa. The person who wrote this knew of her

gift. And they knew about Will. So they were both in danger, of what he didn't know. The mark meant

someone was controlling Will. But who? He didn't know.

_**Ideas? Is it still boring? Let me know what you think! It's too short I know :(**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Last chapter! I know I get nice comments most of the time but this fan fiction person doesn't like my story at all. PeetaKatniss 3 . I don't know who they are. **_

_**If **__**they could give me constructive criticism I could make it better but I feel bad when they say how horrible it is. So last chapter. And thank you, by the way **_

_**for being so nice to me and complimenting me. You are all so sweet. It might seem silly to stop writing because one person who doesn't like it but I don't **_

_**understand why they are hating on my story and they won't tell me why. And it's about time I finished writing this story :) xxxxxxxx**_

* * *

"Have you seen this girl?"

Jem held out a photograph. Just seeing the smile on Tessa's face caused his heart to contract painfully.

The woman took the photo in her hands.

"Yes" she said quietly. "I saw this girl being led down an alleyway by a boy with black hair"

Jem bit his lip "Where, and when did you see them?"

"Yesterday at one o clock"

The woman showed him the alleyway and walked away. He edged down the alleyway, ears listening for any sound. He missed having Will beside him. At the end of the

alleyway was a dead-end. He kicked the wall in frustration. Where was she? As he turned to go he heard a sound. He stiffened and held still, hoping to hear the sound

again. Then he heard it. A scream. A girl's scream. He knelt down on the ground and scrabbled in the dirt. And straightened up, pulling a trap door open.

His wound was healing. Tessa had spent all night watching over him in case Lilith hurt him again. Will woke up with a start. He looked around the room and tensed as the

door was flung open. Lilith smiled as he saw the two of them on the floor. The demoness's eyes narrowed and she suddenly turned around.

"There is another Shadowhunter here" she hissed.

"Come here Shadowhunter, I can hear you"

Tessa gasped as Jem stepped into view, seraph blade in his hand. His eyes went to hers.

"What do you want with her?" he asked. Lilith laughed.

"Do you really think I would share my intentions with you?" she said coldly.

It happened quickly then. Jem threw his seraph blade.

It hit Lilith and she staggered while Jem grabbed Will and Tessa. But they were knocked to the ground. Lilith drew the seraph blade from her stomach. She smiled. Jem

slashed at her while Lilith screamed "Help me Will!"

Will leapt in front of Lilith, hands out. The blade slashed him on the wrist and he cried out. Jem looked shocked.

Lilith smiled. Then Will grabbed the seraph blade from her and drove it into her heart. Lilith screamed.

"No Will. What have you done?" She snarled at Jem.

Jem shook his head helplessly.

"You aren't strong enough to kill me. Maybe someone will be born, in future generations and they will defeat me. But not you" Lilith whispered. Then she was gone.

Will's knees buckled. He hit the floor with a thud. Tessa and Jem knelt down beside him. Will opened his eyes and smiled.

"I am my own" he said.

* * *

He was dreaming of a girl. A girl with beautiful grey eyes. He loved this girl. Then Lilith flashed before his eyes. She laughed and Tessa crumpled to the ground, a red

stain appearing on her clothes. He ran to her and she gazed up at him with blank, unseeing eyes...

Will woke up with a start. He leapt out of bed and landed in a crouch. Then he saw her sitting on a chair with Jem beside her. Will breathed a sigh of relief. Tessa laughed.

Then she smiled.

"You're safe Will. We're safe"

_Thank you all for staying with me this long. I really appreciate you reviewing and reading each chapter. I love you all. Thank you again xx _

_rainbow-socks-girlie xxxxx :)_


End file.
